Ben 10: Jurassic Hero
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Story request from God of the Challenge. Ben finds a device that turns him into Dinosaurs!


_**Story request from God of the Challenge. What if instead of getting a device that let's Ben turn into different aliens from his world, he instead gets a device that turns him into dinosaurs? Now, I'm gonna need some suggestions for Ben's Dino forms, and what names they should have. I want them to have the same names as Ben's original aliens. But for now, let's see what exactly is gonna happen in this particular story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Jurassic Park/Jurassic World!**_

* * *

 _Italic = Thinking_

 _ **Bold = Yelling**_

 _ **Bold Underlined = Dinosaur Database**_

* * *

 _ **The Lone Fossil Finder!**_

* * *

At a dig site in the middle of the Badlands of Montana, there was only a desolate wasteland. Nothing could survive here even if it tried its hardest to adapt to the harsh climate, and lack of water. This lack of water also made it near impossible for any vegetation to grow in this area. However, despite its lack of life, the Badlands of Montana aren't completely devoid of anything.

The dry and rocky grounds are home to the fossilized remains of creatures that fuel our imagination even to this very day. That's right! This 'wasteland' is home to the fossils of creatures known as Dinosaurs! And in that place is a certain sixteen year old boy that was hard at work unearthing the remains of a Velociraptor.

The boy in question had a mess of shaggy brown hair on his head, and a pair of green eyes. His skin is tanned due to all of the time he spends out in the sun digging for fossils, and his physique is nothing to sneeze at. His shirt was off at the moment, so you could see that he had full abs and pecs, as well as fully developed triceps and biceps. However, his muscles are lean and compact like an Olympic runner's. Currently, he wore only a pair of Khaki shorts, a pair of shoes, and a necklace around his neck. The necklace itself was just a simple piece of wire with a Velociraptor toe claw hanging from it.

This is Ben Tennyson. He was one of the world's youngest leading Paleontologists, and darn proud of his job. While his cousin Gwen did her thing with the hero gig, Ben unearthed the ancient creatures of the past. Now, why would his cousin be in the hero business you may ask?

Well, it all started on a summer road trip when Ben and Gwen were only ten years old. On their first stop, Gwen ended up finding a device known as the Omnitrix. With it, she was able to take on the form of many different alien heroes which she used to save people. As such, Gwen got all of the recognition while Ben was left in her shadow.

Gwen has tried many times to help Ben, but many of the people in their hometown see him only as the useless sidekick. That was the final push that Ben needed to have him leave Bellwood for good. He left behind only a note stating why he head left, but not where he was going. Ben knew that they were looking for him. He's seen all of the missing child notices, every ad on TV asking for him to come home, but Ben just didn't want to return to a life where he was the one that was only seen as the runt of the litter.

" _Why did I even leave in the first place? Everyone's so worried about me!"_ Ben thought to himself.

He continued sifting through the sediments as he unearthed the Velociraptor skeleton before him. It was times like this that made Ben really miss his grandpa Max. He'd know what to do in this situation.

But Ben's grandfather was busy with his work as a Plumber. Not a plumber that fixes pipes, but a member of an intergalactic police force. And as such, he was always helping Gwen fight off the bad guys while Ben could only watch from the sidelines. Ben knew that his grandfather had a lot of responsibility as a Plumber, but that didn't stop the loneliness from festering at the poor boy's heart.

So he left Bellwood to try and find his calling in life. He gave Paleontology a try, and has never once looked back! At least, not until now. Ben stopped his digging for a moment, and looked out to the horizon.

"I wonder if they even know I'm gone..." Ben thought out loud.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all I have for this chapter! I plan on updating Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix next so to all fans of that story, please be patient just a little while longer. Now, I am accepting ideas for what the Dinotrix should look like. The rules for it include...**_

 _ **1\. Coloration**_

 _ **2\. Design**_

 _ **3\. What kind of mark it has.**_

 _ **4\. Selection system. (Shadow, hologram, selector wheel)**_

 _ **5\. Ten starting dinosaur DNA samples.**_

 _ **Good luck to all of you, and I hope you enjoy this new story!**_


End file.
